The Illusionist
by Yuuzu-Chan
Summary: Kenapa aku bisa terpikat oleh dia yang jelas-jelas PLAYBOY! Kata-katanya kutelan mentah-mentah tanpa kutahu akibatnya. sasuXfem.naruX?. My first fic. Review please.


**Summary: Kenapa aku bisa terpikat oleh dia yang jelas-jelas PLAYBOY!!! Semua kata-katanya kutelan mentah-mentah tanpa kutahu akibatnya. ??. My first fic, Review please.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU,OOC, aneh (!!) judul gak nyambung**

**My first Fic. Mohon reviewnya.**

**The Illusionist**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naru-chan!! Wait me!!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kearah suara yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Aduh Ino-chan yang cantik. Kalau manggil nggak usah teriak-teriak dong. Bisa rusak nih telinga" kata Naruto dengan suara dibuat-buat sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke telinganya.

Ino hanya nyengir. "Hehehe, maaf-maaf"

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Hey, Ino-chan. Dari tadi kamu kok senyum-senyum nggak jelas ? Kesambet ya?" tanya Naruto asal.

"Enak aja kalo ngomong. Tadi aku ketemu sama Sasuke-kun lho. Sumpah dia cakep banget hari ini". Kata Ino bangga.

"Yah, bukannya setiap hari kamu ngomong begitu ya?" Naruto sewot.

Lagi-lagi Ino nyengir. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kasian ya Karin-chan, diputusin Sasuke-kun. Padahal dia cinta mati sama Sasuke-kun."

"Oouwh…" jawab Naruto malas.

"Huh, dasar Naru-chan. Itukan gosip terbaru sekolah" kata Ino sambil menarik rambut pirang Naruto yang dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Eeeh, Ino! Rambut aku jadi berantakan nih" jerit Naruto.

Ino langsung lari masuk kelas yang udah dekat itu. Naruto cuma bisa mengeluh sambil membetulkan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelas XI-IS2. Terlihat papan nama di atas pintu saat Naruto sampai didepan kelasnya. Naruto langsung menuju ke mejanya. Deret paling belakang baris kedua dari pintu masuk. Naruto satu meja dengan Ino. Walaupun Ino gadis yang cerewet dan centil, Naruto menganggap Ino sebagai sahabat karibnya tapi entah Ino menganggap Naruto bagaimana. Tak lama kemudian Iruka sensei selaku wali kelas masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" tanya Iruka bersemangat.

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab murid-murid kompak.

" Setelah seminggu lalu kalian menghadapi ujian Semester pertama, maka seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya Konoha High School tercinta kita ini akan mengadakan Konoha Cup (pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas). Saya harap kalian mengikutinya dengan semangat. Terlebih semangat agar kelas kita ini menjadi juara". Kata Iruka berapi-api, mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya dan berpose layaknya Guy.

"Baik sensei" kata murid-murid yang tertular semangat Iruka.

"Bagus. Saya bangga dengan kalian. Nah, ini adalah jadwal pertandingannya. Ketua kelas harap maju ke depan." Kata Iruka

Neji selaku ketua kelas maju kedepan mengambil jadwal pertandingannya.

"Neji, nanti tolong tempel jadwal ini di papan pengumuman kelas". Kata Iruka

"Hai' " kata Neji datar dan langsung menempelkannya di papan pengumuman.

"Nah, setelah ini kalian bisa melihat jadwalnya di depan dan kalian bisa mengatur strategi untuk pertandingan pertama. Apa kalian sudah menerti?" tanya Iruka

"Hai' " jawab para murid.

"Baik kalau begitu saya akhiri pertemuan kita. Terimakasih" kata Iruka sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas

Murid-murid langsung bergerombol didepan kelas untuk melihat jadwal pertandingan. Suasana menjadi ribut terlebih anak laki-laki yang sibuk mengatur strategi. Shikamaru yang terkenal jago olahraga menjadi pemimpin dalam atur strategi tersebut.

"Eeeh, asyik nih. Aku udah nggak sabar lihat Konoha Cup" kata Ino sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Kamu sih nggak sabar lihat Sasuke-senpai main kan?" kata Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang langsung memutar kursinya ke belakang. Hinata yang duduk disebelah Tenten ikut-ikutan memutar kursinya ke meja Naruto dan Ino.

"Iya nih Ino-chan, dari tadi ngomongin Sasuke-senpai terus. Mau dikemanain Sai-kun?" Naruto ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Aku kan juga ikut salah satu fansgirlnya Sasuke. Tapi tetap Sai-kun yang nomor satu" jawab Ino enteng.

Naruto dan Ten-ten langsung ber koor "huuuuuu" sambil mengacak-acak rambut panjang Ino.

"S-sudah k-kali-an se-smua, k-kayak a-anak k-k-cil a-aja" kata Hinata menenangkan teman-temannya. Mata lavendernya terlihat sayu.

"Eh, iya. Kelas kita bisa tanding lho sama kelas xii-ia1 kelasnya Sasuke-kun kalau lolos sampai babak perempat final" kata Ino yang lagi-lagi membahas soal Sasuke.

"Haah,,," Naruto mendengus malas.

"Yah, kok kalian gitu sih?" kata Ino sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"D-da-ri pa-da ri-ribut m-me-n-ding k-ki-ta ke k-kan-tin" potong Hinata yang tidak tahan mendengaran pertengkaran ketiga temannya.

"Wah, iya. Mending kita makan-makan di kantin." kata Ten-ten setuju.

"Iya-iya ayo." Naruto menambahi.

"Oke, deh. Siapa tahu ketemu Sasuke-kun." kata Ino yang langsung lari keluar kelas. Takut insiden mengacak-acak rambutnya tadi terulang. Kemudian Naruto, Ten-ten dan Hinata menyusul Ino yang sudah lari ke kantin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TENG-TENG-TENG

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Murid-murid Konoha High School sibuk mempersiapkan Konoha Cup, berharap kelas mereka dapat memenangkan piala serta uang tunai persembahan dari Konoha Cup. Tak terkecuali kelas Naruto yang akan bertanding besok. Para murid laki-laki telah menyiapkan strategi dan berencana berlatih pulang sekolah ini, sedangkan seperti biasa para murid perempuan menyipkan yel-yel untuk mendukung kelas mereka. Saat ini kelas XI-IS2 telah berkumpul dilapangan sepak bola sekolah yang sebelumnya telah mendapat izin untuk latihan.

"Nah, kalian sudah mengerti?" kata Shikamaru yang bertindak sebagai kapten.

"OK, kapten" jawab murid laki-laki yang lain.

"Bagus, semoga latihan hari ini bisa membantu kita untuk menghadapi lawan kita yaitu X-5 besok." Kata Shikamaru

"Nah, sebelum kita mulai latihan kali ini, ada baiknya kita berdoa dahulu". Kata Neji menambahi. "berdoa mulai".

-

-

-"selesai".

Setelah itu para murid laki-laki memulai sesi latihan. Para murid perempuan yang sudah memiliki yel-yel kemudian meneriakkan yel-yel tadi. Setelah 30 menit berlatih, murid laki-laki beristirahat. Keringat mengucur dari kepala mereka. Wajah-wajah mereka juga berubah merah karena terlalu semangat berlatih. Karena asyik beryel-yel ria, murid perempuan jadi lupa membelikan minuman untuk para laki-laki.

"Haduu,,,capeeeek" keluh Chouji yang berbadan gemuk.

"Iya nih, payah. Capek-capek latihan nggak ada minuman, mana yang cewek banyak yang udah pulang. " Shikamaru ikut mengeluh.

"Hei, para cewek. Kalian nggak kasihan melihat kita-kita sudah latihan keras seperti ini?" tanya Neji dingin.

"Maaf-maaf, aku beliin deh." kata Naruto yang merasa bersalah.

"Ya udah cepetan sana." kata Neji memerintah.

"Iya, sabar! Ino-chan, Ten-chan ikut aku ke kantin yuk, beli minuman." kata Naruto

Yang diajak bicara malah asyik ngobrol.

"Emm, Naru-chan. Maaf ya, tanggung nih ngomongnnya, kamu sendirian bisa kan." Ten-ten memohon sambil nyengir.

"Iya, tinggal dikit lagi nih. Tanggung kalau nggak dilanjutin." Kata Ino dengan muka memelas.

"Kalu begitu nanti kalian susul aku ya." Kata Naruto

"OK, bos!!!" Kata Ino dan Tenten serempak layaknya seorang prajurit yang mendapat perintah dari kaptennya.

"Iya udah." Kata Naruto sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin Naruto membeli 5 botol air mineral ukuran besar yang dibungkus dengan kantong plastik. Naruto membawanya di depan dadanya dengan kedua tangan mendekap bungkusan plastik itu. Susah payah Naruto membawanya. 'Huh, Ino sama Tenten kemana sih? Berat!!!' umpat Naruto dalam hati karena jengkel.

GEDUBRAK!!!

Namun, tiba-tiba kaki Naruto terantuk batu, botol air mineral yang dibawanya jatuh. Kakinya terkilir dan ada segores luka di kaki kanannya.

"Aduuuuh!!!" teriak Naruto.

"Dasar batu sialan!!!"

"Kamu, tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri didepannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Saat melihat sosok yang bertanya padanya. Mata biru Naruto beradu pandang dengan mata bening laki-laki itu. Wah, 'kawaiiiii!!!' batin Naruto dalam hati.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

**Hwaaaaaa!!! Fic pertamaku.**

**Gomen kalau jelek dan amburadul gak karuan,,,**

**Nah,,,**

**Saya butuh review dari para senpai-senpai sekalian.**

**Plisss direview yah. . . **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


End file.
